None
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a non-chemical device for repelling flies from a covered area open to the outside, the invention hung from edges of the covered area. The device repels flies from such covered area using the prismatic effect of ambient light passing through the fluid contents of the transparent container without the use of pesticides, sticky films or residue which can contaminate and harm the environment. The device may also use mild chemical repellants to the liquid contents to prevent flying insects from entering the liquid contents deterring the laying eggs upon the liquid.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior to the instant invention, means of repelling flies included chemical agents or physical barriers to prevent the intrusion of flies to an area. Flyswatters, birds, flypaper, toxic chemicals and electronic devices have also been used with mixed success for certain areas, mostly by killing those flies that entered the area. This invention requires no chemicals, no electricity or power supply, no human effort or vigilance and can be used in private of commercial location, especially those location having a large confined animal population, including hog farms, chicken farms and other livestock feed yards at a nominal cost and without environmental impact.
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to insect repelling or exterminating devices using light or chemical means. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,711 to Langunas-Solar, a non-chemical, non-residue method of controlling pests, pathogens and organisms found in food products is disclosed using ultra-short pulses of emitted ultraviolet light, heating the insect but not effecting the food product. A trap using light as an attractant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,017 to Nelson, et al. which lures the insect into the device using the reflected and radiated light, where the insect is trapped on a surface. A liquid attractant in an insect trap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,349 to Muramatsu, which has a nipple entry attracting the insect into the device after which the insect is unable to find egress from the device, the liquid being of the type to attract insects of the nature of those being trapped. xe2x80x9cEvilxe2x80x9d destruction caused by insects is thwarted by a light shielding agent which absorbs light normally attractive to insects, the liquid shielding agent applied to normally transparent surface through which light is passed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,926 to Watanabe, et al. The use of a translucent shield leaching an insecticide to its surface through the heat of ambient light, while converting such ambient light into a spectrum attracting flying insects is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,980 to Sherman.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a device which repels flies without chemical means and without contact. The current invention uses the prismatic effect of refracted ambient light through a clear liquid to repel flies or other flying insects having similar visual function as a fly. The invention is a clear container hung from the edge of a covered area filled with clear liquid, having a second objective of maintaining the clear liquid content without stagnation by the addition of a liquid stabilizer and to protect the entry to the fluid contents by the application of a mild chemical repellant (citronella) to deter entry of waterborne egg laying insects (mosquitoes).